Touch It
by Polar Bear Kai
Summary: Oh Sehun punya sebuah rahasia. Hampir setiap minggu ia terbangun dengan selangkangan lengket. / "Jadi lebih enak minum punyaku atau punyamu?" / HunKai! Student!Sehun x Incubus!Jongin


**EXO belong with SMEnt**

 **This plot is mine**

.

.

 **Warning! BL! Crack pair!**

 **Student!Sehun x Incubus!Jongin**

.

.

 **TOUCH IT**

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun punya sebuah rahasia.

Hampir setiap minggu ia terbangun dengan selangkangan lengket.

Awalnya Sehun tidak ambil pusing. Mengingat mimpi basah memang wajar dialami oleh laki-laki.

Namun mimpi basah tiap tiga sampai lima hari sekali?

Oke, ia akui dirinya cukup mesum. _Mesum itu kebutuhan sekunder yang harus dipenuhi setiap orang_ , itu prinsip hidupnya.

Ia suka menonton film biru, baik sendirian maupun _keroyokan_. Ia juga suka meminjam majalah dewasa milik temannya. Meningat uang jajannya terlalu pas-pasan untuk mengoleksi barang seperti itu. Apalagi kalau ketahuan orangtuanya. Bisa-bisa ia disunat dua kali.

Walau ia sedang jomblo, memainkan penis naik turun bukan hal asing lagi baginya. Tapi bukan berarti ia rajin masturbasi setiap hari. Kantung spermanya bisa ciut. Di samping itu masturbasi akan lebih nikmat jika jarang-jarang dilakukan.

Sehun mengingat-ingat apa saja dosa yang ia lakukan selama beberapa hari ini.

Seingatnya ia terakhir nonton porno dua minggu yang lalu di rumah Chanyeol. Salahkan tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk sehingga ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan 'ritual malam'nya. Bukannya mengerjakan tugas malah dikerjai tugas.

"Batangmu _kangen_ sentuhan mungkin. Butuh bantuan?" sahabat bertelinga lebar itu menaik-turunkan alisnya. Menggoda.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Menjijikan. Guling masih jauh lebih baik dibanding kau, Park." Cibir Sehun.

Bantuan kepalamu, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai _ultimate_ _dominant_ yang mandiri dalam menuntaskan hasrat?

Chanyeol terbahak, tidak ambil pusing dengan gaya bicara Sehun yang selalu pedas. "Serius, _bro_. Mungkin itu dampak dari kebutuhan seksualmu yang kurang terpenuhi belakangan ini." Imbuh pemuda Park itu sok serius. "Kalau kau mau aku punya beberapa video 'itu' baru. Tenang saja aku akan memberikan secara cuma-cuma karena kau sohibku. Bagaimana?"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum miring, "Kau memang sialan, Park."

Mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya karena ia tau Sehun setuju, Chanyeol langsung memulai transaksi nistanya. Ia memang bandar video kotor bagi teman-temannya. Biasanya ia mematok harga per video, namun khusus Sehun ia selalu memberikan gratis. "Anggap saja _payback_ karena kau selalu melicinkan ujianku," jawab Chanyeol ketika Sehun menanyakan kenapa pemuda itu murah hati padanya.

" _Thanks_ , mau nonton bersama?" Sehun kembali memasukan ponsel ke sakunya. 4 video baru sukses diterima galerinya.

"Oh maaf sekali kawan, temanmu yang tidak jomblo ini ada janji kencan dengan Baby Baek."

"Dasar _player_. Aku ke kelas duluan," Chanyeol melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda sementara Sehun sudah bangkit membawa nampan kosongnya. Masih ada 7 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

 _Damn_ , ia tidak sabar pulang ke rumah dan menonton video pemberian Chanyeol.

Usai makan malam, Sehun segera merapihkan peralatan makannya. Ia menahan diri agar antusiasmenya tidak terlalu mencolok di mata orangtuanya. Ia tidak mau ketahuan nonton porno lagi.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya. Aku duluan, Appa, Eomma."

"Tumben cepat sekali?"

"Aku hanya makan sedikit tadi siang,"

"Sehun, jangan lupa rapihkan peralatan sekolah. Eomma tidak mau menyuruh anak tetangga mengantar bukumu yang tertinggal lagi."

"Baik, Eomma."

Ckleek

Sehun langsung mengunci pintu setelah sampai di kamarnya.

Tugas sekolahnya sudah ia kerjakan sepulang sekolah tadi. Kini tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi 'ritual malam'nya.

Sehun menyumbat lubang telinganya dengan _earphone_. Memasang _volume_ sedang, kemudian memutar lagu dari _music_ _player_ nya secara random hanya untuk memastikan penyumbat telinga itu terpasang sempurna.

Ia pernah tergesa-gesa memutar video porno tanpa sadar ternyata _earphone_ nya belum terpasang secara sempurna. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga; koleksi video di galeri ponselnya diformat ulang oleh appa-nya dan uang jajannya dipotong. Tentu saja Sehun tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Ia membuka fitur _video_ _player_ , memilih video mana yang akan ia tonton lebih dulu. Akhirnya memilih video pada urutan paling atas.

Tangan kirinya masuk ke celana pendek sambil menyamankan posisi terlentangnya. Mendesah lega saat penis setengah tegangnya menyapa udara bebas.

Suara penuh dosa mulai berebut masuk gendang telinganya.

Jemari Sehun mengelus-elus batang kebanggaannya tanpa terburu-buru. Ia ingin menikmati dunianya sendiri.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam bergerak ke arah jendela.

Makhluk itu membuka jendela perlahan. Maniknya memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang pemuda yang tengah membersihkan penisnya dengan tissue.

Pemuda itu menaikan celananya, melepas _earphone_ yang masih tergatung di telinganya, kemudian menaruh perangkat tersebut beserta ponselnya di atas meja belajar. Lantas menarik selimutnya dan berbalik memungungi jendela.

Dengan sabar, bayangan hitam di jendela si pemuda diam menunggu. Biasanya setiap ia berkunjung kemari pemuda itu sudah terlelap.

Ia membuka jendela kamar lebih luas. Membuka jalan untuk dirinya masuk.

Makhluk aneh itu berjingkat-jingkat seperti pencuri mendekati satu-satunya ranjang di ruangan itu. Jendela tempatnya masuk dengan ranjang si pemuda hanya berjarak sekitar satu setengah meter namun cukup membuat makhluk itu was-was.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat si pemilik kamar menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya. _Sepertinya ia mimpi_ , pikirnya.

Mata makhluk itu berkilat aneh setelah berhasil mencapai ranjang.

"Selamat makan.."

"Khh.. a-sshh..."

Sehun bergerak resah di atas ranjang.

"Yah, teru..sshh!"

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menaikan punggungnya. Menginginkan kenikmatan lebih dari kehangatan yang melingkupi batang penisnya.

Sesuatu di selangkangannya bergerak lebih cepat sambil menahan kaki Sehun agar tidak menutup dan menghambat aktivitasnya.

Pijatan di bola kembarnya seolah bermaksud menenangkan, berkebalikan dengan rongga panas yang menjepit penisnya justru malah bergerak menyempit. Memaksa testisnya mempercepat memproduksi sperma.

Kesadaran Sehun berkumpul dengan cepat. Ia melotot kaget dan kakinya refleks menendang sesosok makhluk misterius yang sedang asik mengulum penisnya.

Sama kagetnya dengan Sehun, makhluk aneh itu terguling ke samping saat kaki Sehun menendangnya.

Makhluk itu berniat meringsut menjauhi Sehun sejauh mungkin namun dinding kamar si pemuda membatasi pergerakannya.

Sehun yang sudah sadar lebih dulu langsung memasukan kembali 'pedang' kebanggaannya ke celana. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah makhluk aneh yang saat ini sibuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Tubuh telanjang—ralat, hampir telanjang itu terlihat gemetar entah karena takut atau karena nafsunya belum terpuaskan. Kulit _tan-_ nya terekspos karena ia hanya mengenakan pakaian mirip _lingerie_ wanita berwarna hitam. Sepasang sayap seperti sayap kelelawar mencuat dari balik punggung makhluk itu membuat Sehun meragukan tingkat kesadarannya sendiri.

"Siapa kau? Kau stalker ya?" Sehun masih cukup sadar untuk tidak berteriak di malam hari. Ia tidak mau penghuni rumah terbangun dan ikut melihat sosok mencurigakan di kamarnya.

Mata makhluk itu bergerak liar karena menyadari keberadaannya ketahuan. Ia bangkit dari posisinya saat maniknya menangkap jendela besar di samping meja belajar yang tadi sengaja ia buka agar bisa kabur kapanpun.

Namun niatnya untuk kabur berhasil digagalkan karena si pemilik kamar lebih dulu menahan dan membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Sehun mengunci kedua lengan makhluk itu di atas kepala menggunakan dasi sekolah yang ia temukan tak jauh dari ranjang. Sedikit banyak merasa beruntung karena sering menaruh atribut sekolah sembarangan.

Makhluk itu meronta liar namun simpul dasi Sehun mengikatnya terlalu kuat.

Manik hitam Sehun menatap intens objek yang tengah frustasi itu. Tubuh makhluk minim pakaian itu menggeliat bagai cacing kepanasan.

 _Shit_. Sehun malah _horny_ sendiri.

"Diam! Atau ku cekik sampai mati!" Gertak Sehun sok galak namun sukses membuat makhluk itu terdiam ketakutan.

Sehun berdehem, "Jadi..."

Jeda sejenak memikirkan apa yang harus ia tanya lebih dulu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Objek di depannya tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. ' _Apa dia tidak mengerti bahasa manusia?_ '

"Hei, cepat jawab!"

"A-aku... aku m-mencari makan.." cicit makhluk bersayap kelelawar itu.

Jawaban makhluk itu membuat Sehun melongo.

Makan? Bukankah makhluk itu hanya menyedot-nyedot penisnya dari tadi?

"Aku serius, maniak! Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau mau merampok kamarku?"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya mencari makan!.." balas makhluk itu. Kesal karena dituduh yang aneh-aneh.

Yah, perbuatannya memang tergolong ke kegiatan yang aneh-aneh sih..

"Kau pemakan penis?!" Sehun bergerak mundur sambil menutupi selangkangannya dengan tangan, ngeri.

"Bukan penis! Tapi cairan lezat di dalamnya!"

Sehun semakin yakin bahwa dirinya masih bermimpi. Semakin diladeni jawaban makhluk itu semakin tidak rasional.

"Kau ini...apa? Kau bukan manusia?"

Sosok _tan_ itu menggeliat lagi. Kedua tangannya mulai pegal karena ikatan dasi Sehun. "Aku _incubus_!"

" _Incubus_..?"

Sehun sering membaca komik-komik ber _genre_ _hentai_ di internet. Ia ingat beberapa komik yang bercerita tentang iblis pemakan sperma.

Iblis-iblis tersebut memiliki kekuatan untuk merubah penampilannya menjadi sosok pemancing birahi manusia, menggoda mereka, hingga akhirnya menghisap energi seksual dari korbannya melalui fantasi erotis maupun berhubungan seksual secara langsung.

Sehun membandingkan penampilan makhluk setengah telanjang di atas ranjangnya dengan _incubus_ yang ia lihat di komik-komik. Sebenarnya penampilan makhluk itu mirip dengan manusia secara umum.

 _Pakaian minim. Sayap dan ekor aneh. Sepasang tanduk khas iblis. Wajahnya cukup manis dan tubuh rampingnya sangat menggairahkan._.

Persis!

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya kala salah satu kaki makhluk itu menendangnya. Merasa risih karena dari tadi ditatap penuh nafsu oleh pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi santapannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah pekerjaanmu memang memancing nafsu manusia? Kalau begitu selamat, kau berhasil membangunkan serigala." Seringaian Sehun membuat bulu kuduk makhluk itu meremang.

Makhluk itu menolak beradu pandangan dengan Sehun. Tidak mengelak ucapan pemuda itu karena yang ia katakan memang benar adanya. Rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya membuat Sehun makin _kepanasan_.

"Kenapa diam? Mau ini?" Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya yang sempat ia sembunyikan di balik celana.

Silahkan sebut ia gila. Walau masih sangsi apakah ini nyata atau hanya mimpi liarnya, setidaknya ia mau bermain-main dengan sosok yang sering memancing libidonya di komik-komik.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau yang selalu membuat selangkanganku basah setiap bangun tidur?"

Mata iblis manis yang sebelumnya sempat mencuri-curi pandang ke kejantanan Sehun kini menutup saat manusia di hadapannya mulai mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau kira enak ejakulasi setiap malam? Aku jadi sering terlambat berangkat ke sekolah karena harus mencuci celana terlebih dahulu."

Anak semata wayang keluarga Oh itu menatap angkuh. "Waktunya bertanggungjawab, manis.."

"NGahh…!" iblis manis itu tersentak saat tangan Sehun dengan lancangnya mencengkram penisnya.

"Kau sangat pas dengan seleraku," Sehun menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak meniban si iblis sementara tangan kanannya mengelus penis mungil yang mulai berkedut. "Indah, panas, namun entah kenapa kepolosanmu terlihat natural.."

"A-nnhh! L-lepas… nghh a-akuhh.."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengenakan pakaian. Lihat! Bahkan pakaianmu tidak mampu menyembunyikan puting lucu ini," Sehun mencubit _nipple_ merah muda yang mencuat dari balik kain transparan tersebut.

"Aaaghh…ku mohonh… a-aku janji tidak akan mengganggu lagihh.."

Tidak mengindahkan permohonan sang iblis. Sehun mengalihkan atensinya pada gundukan di selangkangan makhluk itu.

Sehun menekuk kedua kaki jenjang itu dengan posisi mengangkang sehingga ia bisa menyisip di antaranya. Dikeluarkannya penis mungil yang terlihat meronta dalam cawat tipis yang membungkusnya sedari tadi.

Si iblis muda menggigit bibirnya, malu. Ingin merapatkan pahanya namun kakinya tertahan oleh badan Sehun. Ia dibuat tidak berdaya oleh mangsanya sendiri. Memalukan.

Pinggulnya terangkat secara refleks saat telapak tangan Sehun mulai membungkus penisnya. Ia menahan desahan yang berusaha keluar dari celah bibirnya sekuat tenaga.

Ibu jari Sehun bergerak memutari kepala penisnya. Sesekali menggaruk lubang di pucuknya. "Sudah berapa banyak korbanmu selama ini, eh?"

"Nnhhh.. H-hanya kauhh.. aahhh…"

"Ohoho.. benarkah?" tangan Sehun mulai bergerak mengocok batang yang ukurannya hanya setengah dari ukuran miliknya membuat iblis itu makin kesulitan menahan erangannya. "Jangan berbohong."

"Mnnghh! Akhuu t-tidak.. aahhn.. bohongg!" Iblis itu mengutuk perbuatan pemuda di selangkangannya. Bagaimana bisa ia menjawab kalau pemuda itu tidak berhenti menggodanya. Harusnya ia yang menggoda!

"U-umurkuh baru legal.. nnhh.. dua b-bulan lalu.. jadihh.. aahh! Aakuh… baru b-boleh mencari makan sendiri.." jelasnya susah payah.

"…." Raut wajah Sehun menjadi sulit ditebak usai mencerna perkataan iblis itu.

Jadi iblis di bawah kukungannya ini masih di bawah umur? Apa itu sama dengan menyentuh anak di bawah umur?

"AAHH—mmphh!"

Sehun buru-buru membungkam bibir makhluk bertanduk itu dengan bibirnya sebelum teriakan makhluk itu membangunkan se-isi rumah.

 _Sial, ini kenyal sekali!_

Dengan rakus Sehun menyesap bibir tebal milik _incubus_ berkulit _tan_ itu. Menembus pertahanannya seraya menyapa lidah milik sang iblis dengan lidahnya.

Merasa makhluk itu sudah pasrah, akhirnya Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap sosok yang terkulai lemas itu penuh intimidasi. "Jangan berisik, kau mau aku lempar dari jendela?" ancamnya.

"Hhh.. Janganh sentuh ekorku.." Si iblis menatap Sehun penuh gairah. Tubuhnya sudah lemas tidak sanggup memberikan perlawanan lagi.

Sehun menunduk mencari ekor yang dimaksud. Oh, rupanya lututnya tidak sengaja menimpa ekor makhluk itu tadi.

"Maksudmu ini?"

Bukannya menurut, Sehun malah menggenggam ekor tipis dengan ujung lancip bak anak panah.

Mata Sehun terbelalak kaget melihat sosok di bawahnya mengerang keras sambil melengkungkan punggungnya bagai busur.

' _Indah…_ '

Iblis muda itu terengah-engah. Tidak berdaya melawan nafsu tubuhnya sendiri.

 _Tsk!_

Masa bodo dengan usia iblis binal yang ternyata baru legal ini. Kesempatan belum tentu datang dua kali.

Sehun merasa rugi bila harus melepaskan iblis nakal ini. Hawa nafsu Sehun makin memuncak saat melihat iblis manisnya terkulai pasrah di bawah kontrolnya.

"Kau punya nama?"

"Ughh.. J-Jonginhh..."

"Nah, Jongin. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita sisipkan kata baru dalam desahanmu, 'Sehun'."

Belum dua detik sejak Sehun memberitau namanya, pemuda itu menunduk dan langsung melahap penis mungil Jongin.

"A-ahh! Aahhh.. Sehunhh!"

Kecipak saliva memenuhi kamar Sehun. Bergabung dengan Jongin yang sudah menyerah menahan desahannya.

Persetan dengan risiko membangunkan se-isi rumah. Akal sehat Sehun sudah terkikis oleh nafsu.

Belajar dari pengalaman, Sehun meraih _bed cover_ yang bentuknya sudak tidak karuan. Ia gumpalkan kain itu dan menyumpalnya ke mulut Jongin. Membuat erangan protes si iblis tidak bisa keluar secara bebas.

"KHH! Mm-nghh! Hhh…"

Tubuh Jongin menggeliat liar. Air mata keluar dari celah kelopak matanya menandakan betapa frustasi dirinya.

Bagaimana tidak, kini mulut Sehun bergerak liar menyantap penisnya sedangkan tangan pemuda itu memainkan ekornya. Bagian tersensitif bagi semua _incubus_.

"U-nnghh…!"

Hanya butuh beberapa sedotan kuat hingga batang mungil dalam mulut Sehun berkedut dan menyemprotkan sperma. Pahanya menyempit menjepit kepala Sehun yang masih betah di selangkangannya.

Sehun menampung semua sperma Jongin dalam mulutnya tanpa menghentikan jemarinya yang memilin-milin ekor milik sang iblis. Lidahnya menjilati kepala penis Jongin memastikan tidak ada sperma yang menyemprot lagi.

Ia menegakan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada iblis manis yang sudah lemas itu dan menggantikan kain yang menyumbat mulut Jongin dengan bibir tipisnya.

Sehun memindahkan sebagian sperma Jongin dari dalam mulutnya ke rongga yang menjadi pintu masuk saluran cerna milik iblis itu sendiri.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti perintah Sehun saat manusia itu mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk menelan spermanya.

Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya. "Manis bukan?"

Sehun melepas ikatan yang membelit kedua pergelangan tangan sang iblis sejak tadi.

Jongin hanya menatapnya ketika pemuda itu membawa salah satu tangannya. Mencium lembut jejak kemerahan di tangan Jongin akibat diikat terlalu lama.

"Jadi?"

"J-jadi apanya..?"

"Mana yang lebih enak?"

Sehun kembali memasang seringaiannya melihat raut wajah lugu Jongin.

"Lebih enak minum spermaku atau spermamu?"

 _Blush_ …

Wajah Jongin kembali memerah dan Oh Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menggoda iblis belia itu sekali lagi.

"Dasar manusia mesum!"

"Lebih mesum mana dengan iblis penggoda yang diam-diam suka mencuri kesempatan untuk menghisap penis?"

"Kalau tidak diam-diam nanti ketahuan!"

"Nyatanya sekarang ketahuan juga?"

"Manusia menyebalkan!"

Jongin membalik tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Sehun. Kehabisan kata-kata untuk meladeni ejekan Sehun.

 _Pada akhirnya ia tetap dimangsa oleh mangsanya sendiri.._

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

"Hei, Jongin."

"Ya?"

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Jongin.

"Jadi piaraanku saja,"

 _Wtf?_

"Aduh—! Kenapa galak sekali!" Sehun meringis mengelus lengannya yang menjadi korban cubitan Jongin.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau kira aku ini makhluk apa!"

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** _D_ _arn_ , gak biasa post via app ffn.

Browser kena internet positif alhasil **uji coba** ngepost lewat aplikasinya langsung. _I'm still learning_ _how to handle_ , semoga formatnya gak lebih ancur dari postingan yg biasa :'')


End file.
